A Heart That Fit Only Him
by Lov3Less
Summary: Tsuna found Byakuran in middle of the street and treated him. Byakuran had special ability and both of them travel through time. Slowly Tsuna fall in love with Byakuran but he is not the one in Byakuran's heart. 10027,100G,Daemon27,6927
1. I don't need a corpse in my room

Byakuran have a special gift which enable him to travel or live in parallel world and times. He travel and travel until he reach the world where he met his other half. He fell in love with him. He was in peace not until that day.

"Giatto, I love you," said Byakuran pressing his lips to another.

"I love you too but can you don't do it tonight. I'm tired, Byakuran," said Giatto.

"That's too bad," mumbled Byakuran.

When the next morning arrives, Byakuran woke up and notice that Giatto have disappeared. He search and search but the manor was empty. Not even the sight of the maid and butler, what to say Giatto.

"GIATTO! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME GIATTO!" scream Byakuran.

He felt like he was betrayed. He screams and screams until he collapsed.

* * *

"Where am I?" said Byakuran when he woke up finding himself in another place.

"You're in my room," answer a brunette with brown spiky hair and big caramel eyes.

"Giatto? Is that you? Why do you disappear like that? Why…?" said Byakuran with tears and hugging the boy.

"Hey… Hey… Let go of me you pervert! Let go!" said the boy struggling to free himself.

"Per… Pervert? It is me, Byakuran. Don't you remember me, Giatto," said Byakuran releasing the poor boy.

"Byakuran? I don't know any person with that name and my name is not Giatto, you pervert!"

"You… You're not Giatto? So, who the hell are you?" asked Byakuran.

"I had told you a lot of times, I'm not Giatto. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Giatto is my grandfather though I not sure if that is the one you are searching for," said Tsuna.

"Your look is so like him. So where is he, Tsuna? Tell me!"

"He had passed away before I was born. He died at young age due to unknown disease," said Tsuna.

"He had passed away… That means I was left alone again…" said Byakuran with tears.

Days passed by. Byakuran doesn't eat nor drink. He keeps on mumbling Giatto's name. Tsuna felt pity for the guy.

"Byakuran, you know you should eat something. If you keep on going like this, you will die," said Tsuna.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't and I refused to leave you alone. If I leave you alone, you will die in my room and the last thing I want in my room, is a corpse," yell Tsuna.

"Hahaha… You sure can joke,Tsuna."

"That is not a joke. Have you ever thing that maybe Giatto will not be happy with you recent action! Do you!"

Byakuran was shocked at Tsuna's attitude. He never thought Tsuna could yell at someone as he seems so fragile.

"Hahaha… I guess you are right. He sure will be sad if he sees me tortured my body like this," said Byakuran with smile.

Byakuran ate his food and he no longer mumbled in his dream. One morning, he suddenly disappeared and came back at the evening.

"Where did you go this morning?" asked Tsuna.

"To the past," answered Byakuran.

"To the past? Are you serious? How you go to the past?" asked Tsuna with curiosity.

"If I tell you I have a gift to travel to parallel word and time would you believe me?"

"If you show me," said Tsuna.

"Give me your hand," said Byakuran.

Tsuna reach out his hand and suddenly Tsuna felt weird. His surrounding changed. He was no longer in his room. He looks around and he was in middle of garden. Byakuran was not beside him. He panicked and went to look for him.

"Byakuran, where are you?"

Suddenly, he saw Byakuran hugging another person. That person was so beautiful. He has yellow spiky hair and blue eyes. Tsuna was shocked when he saw that person have the same face as him.

"Who's there!"

"Um… I'm…" before Tsuna could manage his sentence he was caught by a red hair man with red tattoo.

"Giatto, I caught this boy spying you and that weirdo over there," said the man

"G, he is not a weirdo. He is my friend, Byakuran."

"Tsuna… So here you are. I'm searching for you. Let me introduced you. The one beside me is Giatto and that rude guy is G," said Byakuran.

"I… I… I thought I will be dead meat this time," said Tsuna crying and running towards Byakuran.

"I'm sorry, I left you alone," apologize Byakuran while patting Tsuna's head.

"Wow… You look just like me kiddo," said Giatto with a grin.

"Didn't I told you so, that I met a boy whom look like you with only different hair colour and eyes," said Byakuran.

"Would you like to join us for dinner and maybe G can show you around tomorrow," said Giatto.

"Thank… Thank you," said Tsuna.


	2. He ran and ran

Few days when by, Tsuna were show around by G and he even meet some of Giatto's friends, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo, Asari and Knuckle. Every time Tsuna's heart hurt whenever he saw Byakuran and Giatto hanging out together whereas Byakuran will always go spoil his fun with Giatto's friends. At first, Tsuna thought it is because Byakuran was jealous but he was wrong. Byakuran only do that because he was bored and couldn't hang out with Giatto.

"What is this feeling? Is it what they call love?" thought Tsuna.

Knock, knock…

"Just a minute. Oh… What's the matter, Tsuna?" asked Byakuran.

"Um… Um… Before that, can you put on your cloth, you pervert!" said Tsuna with blush on his face when he saw Byakuran half naked.

"Al… Alright. Giatto, can you pass me my pants?"

"Sure. Here, catch!"

When Tsuna heard Byakuran called Giatto's name, his heart felt the pain again.

"So what do you want to talk about, Tsuna?" asked Byakuran again.

"I… I want to go back. It has been days since we came here and I sure my mum will be worried as his son had been disappeared," said Tsuna.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. She wouldn't notice a thing when we go back."

"But… But… I really want to go home right now. Please bring me back, Byakuran," pledge Tsuna.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be separated from him again. Please let me be with him for few more days," said Byakuran with sad face.

"What do you mean by few more days? Is he going to disappeared like the last time?" asked Tsuna.

Byakuran silently watches Tsuna.

"Alright. I get it. We will go back at that time," said Tsuna.

"Thank you so much," said Byakuran hugging Tsuna.

"Let… Let me go, you… you pervert. You wouldn't want Giatto seeing you hugging another would you," said Tsuna looking away and slightly blush at his face.

"Sorry," said Byakuran letting go of Tsuna and with blush on his face.

"Wow… I never thought he was this cute when he blushed," thought Byakuran.

* * *

"Oi! I receive news that Giatto is targeted. We must evacuate this place immediately," said G.

"G, we must tell Giatto this news no matter if it is just a rumour or not," said Asari.

"Giatto, we got something that we must discuss about!" said G.

"Okay. I will be back in the moment. Love you," said Giatto sealing a kiss before he went with his friends.

"Love you too," said Byakuran with a smile.

While wondering around, Tsuna saw Giatto and his friends discussing about something. It looks like it was something serious and he couldn't help himself to eavesdropping their conversation.

"The rumour is true," said Alaude.

"Giatto, if you leave now, you can still make it," said G.

"But… I don't want to leave him. I made a promise to him that I will never leave him. We can use Daemon's illusion," said Giatto.

"Nufufu… I have a bad news for you. They seem to have a person who is immune to my illusions," said Daemon with a grin.

"Giatto, you know that you're not only responsible to your life but also others. Do you think what other people will feel if you are assassinated," said Knuckle.

"Knuckle is right. If he found out you died because you refused to leave and stay with him, he definitely will blame himself," said Asari.

"I think you come out now, brat!" said Alaude.

"Um… I'm sorry but couldn't you just bring Byakuran along with you when you leave, Giatto?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm sorry but I can't. If he come along with me, I will put him in danger," said Giatto.

"You jerk! Do you know what he had been through when he found out you disappeared just like that!" yell Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna ran away from there. He ran and ran. Suddenly, he bumps into Byakuran. He hugs him and told him everything he heard. Byakuran was surprised with what he heard from Tsuna.

"GO! Go tell him how you feel, Byakuran!" yell Tsuna.

"But if I do that, I don't think I will be able to be separate from him and …" before Byakuran finish his sentence, Tsuna just snapped.

"DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT ME! I'm fine with not be able to go back anymore as I don't want see you tortured yourself anymore! SO GO!" yell Tsuna.

Byakuran did what Tsuna told him to. He ran to search for Giatto leaving Tsuna alone. Tsuna just watches Byakuran disappeared from his sight. He couldn't do anything. Tears flow down his cheek.

"Nufufu…"

"What do you want with me, Daemon?" said Tsuna when he heard the signature laugh.


	3. It means I love you,stupid

"You like that guy don't you. I can help you to get him in love with you," said Daemon.

"I don't care if you found out my feeling for him and I don't need you help. As his whole heart belong to Giatto," said Tsuna.

"But if I tell you that I can make your wish come true by letting both them together forever, will you be interested," said Daemon with a grin.

"And how do you want accomplish that?" asked Tsuna.

"Nufufu…" as Daemon whispered something at Tsuna's ear.

"Deal," said Tsuna.

"In return for my help, I want your body," said Daemon grinning.

* * *

That night, when Tsuna was on his way to Daemon's room, he tries avoiding from meeting Byakuran. He meets Byakuran and as usual Byakuran tried to convince Tsuna not to go but Tsuna refuse to listen.

"Tsuna, you must know what his attitude right. It is dangerous for you to meet in alone at night especially you are meeting him in his room. Who know what the hell he will do to you!" said Byakuran.

"Leave me alone, Byakuran! What I want to do and whom I want to meet is my own business," said Tsuna pushing Byakuran out of his way.

Byakuran's look was devastated as he watches Tsuna go to Daemon's room. When he is on his way back to his room, he felt he couldn't let Tsuna go anyhow. So he went to Daemon's room to get Tsuna back, he heard Tsuna moaning of pain and yet it also feel like he was in pleasure. When Byakuran realize what is behind the door, he felt hot. He never knew Tsuna could also moan like that. For several nights, he notice Tsuna will go to Daemon's room at middle of the night and return to his room at dawn until the last day.

"Byakuran, so how is it between you and Giatto? Will you be leaving with him?" asked Tsuna.

"No. I wouldn't leave with him but he promised that he will tell me where he is when things are settled down," said Byakuran with pain reflected in his eye.

"Don't worry. I guarantee you will be with him. I promise," said Tsuna with a smile.

* * *

That night, as usual Tsuna went to Daemon's room.

"Here the thing I promised," said Daemon handing a pill to Tsuna.

"How should I use it?" asked Tsuna.

"You just need to consume it like normal pill and your physical appearance will change to Giatto. After you die, you will return to your time and forget that you have ever meet Byakuran and everyone here."

"My appearance will change to Giatto and I can also return to my world and forget all these painful and feeling for him… This is just like killing two birds with one stone," said Tsuna.

"Nufufu… And here I thought I could finally capture your heart and soul. Looks like I fail," said Daemon with a sad smile.

"Capture my heart and soul? What do you mean?" asked Tsuna with puzzeled look.

"It means I love you, stupid," mumble Daemon.

"What's the matter?" asked Tsuna as he never saw Daemon spaced out.

"Nothing. Shall we continue our deal, brat," said Daemon as he kissed Tsuna and pushed him down.

"..."

Tsuna put his hands around Daemon's neck.

* * *

**Hope you like the stories. Will be uploading chapter 4 soon. I'm gladly to receive reviews and critics. =)**


	4. I like him dammit

The next morning arrived, Byakuran open his eyes and everything happened just like that day but there is one thing that is different. There were letters left at the table and Tsuna was nowhere seen. In the letter, Byakuran found out that Giatto when to Japan for hiding and Tsuna had returned home.

"There's no way Tsuna can go back home as he does not belong to this period of time. It must be Daemon's doing. That jerk!" said Byakuran as he rushed to Japan to find Giatto and Daemon for explaination.

"You bastard! What did you do to Tsuna!" yell Byakuran at Daemon.

"Nufufufu…I only make his wish come true. That's all," said Daemon.

"Oh yeah? Then where is Tsuna? His home is not here and there's no way he can go back without my help," said Byakuran.

"Don't you dare think that you are only one with that ability you know," mumbled Daemon.

"What did you just say, you jerk!" yell Byakuran.

"Can you stop calling me a jerk! The one who is the jerk here is you. Do you ever notice how Tsuna feel for you! Do you!" yell Daemon as he had snapped.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Byakuran.

"It means Tsuna like you and he was in pain whenever he saw you with Giatto. When he found out that you and Giatto will be separated, I made a deal with which will enable you to stay with Giatto forever," yell Daemon.

"Tsuna like me? How come I never notice that? The deal… You request Tsuna's body in return for your help, aren't you? You really are a bastard Daemon!"

"That's because you always have your eye on Giatton and not Tsuna! Yes, I do request for his body at but that's because I like him!"

"What…?"

"I LIKE HIM DAMMIT! I KNOW HOW HE FEELS WHENEVER HE SEES YOU WITH GIATTO AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO SUFFER ANYMORE DUE TO YOU! THAT'S WHY I HELPED HIM!" yell Daemon.

Daemon and Byakuran starting to punch each other and create commotion until Giatto and Alaude stop the fight between them.

* * *

"Giatto, I'm sorry but got to leave for a while. I need to go see if Tsuna are find or not," said Byakuran with bruises at his face.

"Don't worry. I will be fine," said Giatto as he treats Byakuran injuries.

"Thank you."

Byakuran spread his white wings. White light shown above him and he disappear from Giatto's sight.


	5. Happy anniversary

"I wonder have if I arrived at Tsuna's time," said Byakuran looking around.

He went to search for Tsuna. He looks around and search for days.

"Where are you, Tsuna?" thought Byakuran.

Suddenly, a boy holding hand to hand with another girl caught Byakuran's attention. That boy looks like Tsuna.

"Hey! Wait up, Tsuna!" said Byakuran as he grab the boy's arm.

"How may I help you?" asked the boy.

"Sorry. Wrong person," said Byakuran.

Byakuran was disappointed again. He walked and search again. He can't stand the stressed anymore. He thought that maybe Daemon trick him and Tsuna really died and does not return anymore.

"TSUNA, WHERE ARE YOU!" shout Byakuran.

* * *

"Hmm… Do you heard that? I think someone is calling my name," said a boy at the river bank.

"Kufufu… Nope. Maybe you misheard someone saying tuna as Tsuna," said Mukuro and giggled.

"Maybe… Wait a minute. Did you just make fun of me!" said Tsuna with puffed face.

"Hahaha… Don't be angry. It was just a joke," said Mukuro with laughter.

"Hmph…"

"Sorry. Please don't be mad. You know I can't stand the fact you are mad at me," said Mukuro as he close his lip to Tsuna's lip.

"You're forgiven," said Tsuna with blush at his face.

"It's kinda late now. Let's go," said Mukuro reaching out his hand.

Tsuna grab Mukuro's hand and stand up. Mukuro put his hand around Tsuna's waist and they start walking down the river bank.

* * *

"Ne… Ne… Mukuro, can you accompany to buy something for a moment?"

"Sure. Where you want to go?"

"Secret," said Tsuna with a smile.

They finally arrived at a shop called 'Specially for Your Beloved' and Tsuna bought a pair of couple pendant.

"Close your eye," said Tsuna.

Mukuro closed his eye and then open. He saw he wore a necklace with Tsuna's carved on it and he also saw Tsuna wore the same necklace but with his name carved on it.

"Happy Anniversary, Mukuro," said Tsuna.

"Happy Anniverasy to you too," said Mukuro and gives Tsuna a kiss on his forehead.

"Hahaha…"

They exit the shop holding hand and are on their way home. Byakuran walk passed trough them and he felt like he saw Tsuna. He followed the couple.

"Tsuna, there's someone following us from just now," whispered Mukuro.

"What should we do?"

"Just follow my lead. We will ambush him when he arrived at the next alley."

"Alright."

Mukuro and Tsuna make a quick turn to the right and hide in the alley. Byakuran quickly chased after them.

"Hey! What do you want with us?" asked Mukuro while Tsuna hid behind him.

"Um…" said Byakuran as he keeps staring at Tsuna.

"Do you know him Tsuna?" asked Mukuro.

Tsuna shake hid head.

"Kufufu… He said he don't know you. So can you live us alone as I don't want to frightened him with me acting violent again," said Mukuro.

"It's me, Byakuran. Don't you remember me?" said Byakuran ignoring Mukuro and grab Tsuna's arm.

"Let me go. Mukuro, help," said Tsuna trembling.

"Oi! Let him go, you bastard. Don't you see he is trembling," said Mukuro as he point his trident at Byakuran's neck.

"No. I don't know you. Let me go," said Tsuna struggling to free himself.

"You bastard. Let go of Tsuna now!"

"Let me… go…" said Tsuna bitting Byakuran's hand and thus freeing himself.

"Tsuna, wait..." said Byakuran.

"Mukuro, please put you trident away. I don't want to see that scene again," said Tsuna gasping for air.

"Okay. So breathe normally now. Calm down," said Mukuro as he calmed Tsuna down.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" asked Byakuran.

"No his not due to you! You made him suffer again!" yell Mukuro as he carried Tsuna and walked away from the alley.

"I made Tsuna suffer again… What did I do… I only want to make him happy" mumbled Byakuran as tears drop.

Byakuran turn back and saw Mukuro and Tsuna kissed in the public and disappeared into the crowd. Byakuran felt slightly sharp pain in his heart.

"Maybe this what Tsuna and that bastard felt all the time. I guess it's time for me to return," thought Byakuran holding his chest.

He spread his white wing again and reunites with Giatto. Both of the couples spend their time together forever but Byakuran knew he will never forget Tsuna even though Tsuna will never remember him.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Hope you like the stories. I'm not sure if the ending is a sad or happy ending as everyone have their own opinion. Reviews and critics are most welcome. Thank you. ^^**


End file.
